someone help me think of a title (i'm serious)
by RedEyesDuelist
Summary: the first chapter/intro/explanation, tells all. just read that...PM me if you have questions...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay lemme explain myself...I have lost practically all inspiration for found, and a day in the life...sorry...but however, I have had this planned out for forever...and I have a week till school starts...so I might not be the most...on schedule writer...but I do my best to write with passion, so yeah...

But on to the story...this is an absolute cluster-fuck...

allow me to explain,

the zelda timeline will not make any sense, so don't even try.

there are multiple links, zeldas, hyrules, etc...

so heres how shit goes down.

the three links are TL (toonlink), he's in charge of picori hyrule, spirit tracks, windwaker, and phantom hourglass. (if four swords is mentioned, he's in charge of that too...)

he also doesn't talk, so he speaks sign language. but he's very emotional.

Link, he's got Oot hyrule (central hyrule), Termina, skyward sword (though I don't think it's mentioned...), and twilight princess (also not mentioned...).

and finally rivin, he's in charge of a link to the past hyrule (northern hyrule), a link between worlds (haven't played it yet sorry), holodrum, Labrynna, and the island from links awakening (can't remember it for the life of me...)

the zelda's are as follows.(P.S. zelda's their last name)

katie-picori

irene-central

lillie-spirit tracks.

there are also multiple ganons.

ganon-ALTTP

ganondorf-Oot

ganny, however is new, he's ganondorfs twin brother...he's funny, don't worry.

also there is an OC, but he's no where close to a self insert, a mary-jane, or anything like that, his name is odinar (odin for short).

he doesn't talk much, he acts as links guardian.

*cough* and the grim reaper is involved too, his names dante.*cough*

vaati is here too, I tried to keep to his sarcasm as much as possible, and he's all in all one of my favorites to write.

BTW, rivin, ganon, and sometimes vaati (very rarely) talk in an australian accent. so yeah...there's that..

anyway, i'm going to go write chapter one now...(god, this is what my brain thinks of at 3 in the morning...)

BTW, rivin, odin, and dante are not my OC's, they are my best friend moonlightdragon87's OC's.

if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me, and if you have questions for MLD, just ask me, and i'll tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey! I actually wrote this! cool.

BTW, i'll try to include the song/songs that helped me write the chapters.

anyway, on to ze story! (insert cheesy french accent)

Disclaimer- I don't own LOZ, if I did, vaati would be in a lot more games...

Inspirational song this chapter: Straylight Run- existentialism on prom night.

chapter 1, sing me something soft.

The sound of crying and screaming echoed throughout the cold, cobblestone castle,

as a woman with dark violet hair reached out for a small bundle.

tears streamed down her pale complexion as she silently pleaded to the man in front of her.

the man stared down at the pleading woman and slapped her hand away.

the woman clutched her hands to her chest as tears stained her cheeks, and sweat stung her beautiful ruby eyes.

the man then turned away from the woman and looked to a guard, "kill her." he said without remorse, and left the room, with the crying bundle in his arms.

lightning flashed and a scream of horror echoed through the walls of the castle.

"are you a fuckin' idiot?!" a horrific blue skinned boar yelled, as spit dripped from his mouth.

"the fuckin' kid won't survive without his mother!" he continued.

"she was getting in my way." the man said coldly.

"that don't matter, are you trying to kill him?!" the boar screamed.

"look, if you care about the runt that much, you can have him...for now..." the man said, as the rain continued to pound on the glass windows.

"whadda ya mean 'for now'?" the boar questioned.

"I despise children, and you seem to have a bit of a soft spot for him, i'll tell you what, you keep him for a year, raise him, take care of him, I don't care, as long as he's alive, and then when he can at least walk, i'll take him out of your hands-er-claws?" he said looking at the boar "agreed?"

"fine" the boar mumbled as the man handed him the child.

-xOx-

Crying echoed through the halls, as a huge, blue boar emerged from his room."i'm comin' i'm comin" he yawned as he opened the door to the crying child's room.

"whacha cryin' bout' this time?" he said, looking down at the infant.

"right, can't talk yet..." he mumbled as he picked up the child and patted his back gently, as he exited the room and headed down the stairs.

he soon returned to the child's room with a warm bottle, and began feeding the helpless infant.

"ya know, you're kinda cute when you're not screamin' like a banshee.." he said to the month old child who continued to suck down the warm milk.

once the bottle was empty, he began patting the child's back, as the child burped a "BLECK!" sound was heard, and the boars eyes widened.

"did you just erp on me?" he said looking at the child, who continued to rest in his arms, sucking his thumb as he looked at the pig.

"ya little twerp..." he mumbled as he set the baby in his crib, and left the room, mumbling profanity under his breath as he entered his bedroom and changed his shirt.

he laid down, and his mind swirled with thoughts, and just as his mind chased the thoughts away, and he began to fall asleep, the crying started again, and the vicious cycle continued.


End file.
